


Addicted

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Kendall is JR's most favorite addiction. A Jendall ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A naughty little interlude.

**Addicted**  
  
_She was his newest addiction. Honestly, his most favorite one of all. He had many vices but this was the most powerful one yet. She had him in her grip and he wasn't about to let go._  
  
She locks her lean legs around his waist and digs her nails deeply into his back as he pounds into her. Their bodies are sweaty and very satisfied as they crash over the edge together and come down panting in time.  
  
"That was a little - or a lot - earth-shattering," JR says as he lightly leans over her and nips her left breast which is protruding and purpled. Probably tender too with the way he has worshipped it for hours.  
  
She nods her head. "Yeah it was," she says and he can tell that she doesn't want to admit it.  
  
"You're still feeling guilty," he says, running a hand through his crop of light brown hair.  
  
She sits up and pulls the sheet around her. "I shouldn't be here. I can't keep doing this."  
  
JR tugs away the sheet with two calloused fingers and his eyes trace her lithe body as she trembles. "JR, don't…" She begs as he slips his hand into the folds of her pussy.  
  
"You don't like it?" He asks and tweaks her clit. She clenches around his fingers and he has his answer.  
  
"JR," she whimpers. "We can't…"  
  
"We can and _we will,"_ JR says as with his free hand he massages her small, pert tits.  
  
Kendall arches back, falling onto her pillow as another orgasm swiftly takes her over. Her whole body tremors with the intensity of it.  
  
JR brings his fingers to his mouth and licks at her juices on his digits. "Hmmm," he murmurs as he sucks on them. She tastes so fucking good and he can't get enough of her salty/sweet nectar. He can't ever have too much of it, or her. This addiction is not going away anytime soon and he wouldn't have it any other way. All he has to do is convince her she needs him too, that she will die without his touch.  
  
She looks up at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "You need to stop that," she says. "I can't-"  
  
"'You can't keep doing this.' I've heard it before but come on, Kens, it's hot. My 'wonderful' wife is too busy banging my stepbrother to give me what I need and even if she tried, she wouldn't turn me on the way you do."  
  
"But Zach …"  
  
JR sighs. "He's married to his job. Married to the pursuit of having revenge on his crazy daddy."  
  
"Don't pretend he's the only one with Daddy issues, JR."  
  
"I won't." JR smirks as he raises himself on his elbows and watches her.  
  
Kendall rolls her eyes. "This is wrong."  
  
"So what? You can't walk away and neither can I." That's as close to an admission of true feeling as he will ever give her. He doesn't say the word "love"; he doesn't believe he can even feel it. But is addicted to her skin, her touch, her scent, the way her nails feel raking down his back… He isn't walking away and he won't let her either.  
  
Just to remind her that she will always want him as much as he does her, he rolls her onto her stomach and she only makes a mild protest (but it's more like a groan of pleasure) as he licks his index finger and slides it into her ass. That's one of her secrets. That she likes his fingers and his dick in her ass. She would never admit that to anyone else and its okay because JR likes knowing something no one, not even her husband, knows.  
  
"JRrrrr…" His name is a purr on her lips as he thrusts his finger in and out of her tight, puckered hole. He raises himself up above her and eases open her ass cheeks, now firmly pushing into her. She rears up in pleasure and his name comes tumbling off her lips.  
  
He fists a hand in her curly chestnut locks. "Say you'll never walk away," JR says as he slows his rhythm.  
  
"JR, please," she begs.  
  
"Say it," he commands her.  
  
"Okay, fine," she says. "I'm yours, okay, I'm yours… Now faster, please. _Harder…"_  
  
He obliges and soon she is screaming with her release, her excitement christening the sheets beneath her. JR rolls off of her and lies back on the bed, one arm crossed behind his head. She looks up at him with stormy emotion in her eyes and then offers him a hard kiss.  
  
Oh yes, she's addicted to him too…


End file.
